Good Night
by Wisdom-woman
Summary: She couldn't wait anymore. She could feel him slip away from her into the abyss and leave her... Alone. He was her best friend, but he had to leave... SONGFIC EdXWinry


A/N: Hallu! Tis I Reluctant-Daughter AKA Isha. And welcome to _Good Bye, _my FMA EdxWinry songfic. Now, lemme tell ya, I don't know Winry's middle name, so I went with the first I thought of. Also, the show is set in the 1900s ei: WWII.

DISCLAIMER: Isha no owns FMA or My Chemical Romance, nor the song. Isha **DOES **own the plot. You steal and Isha will send out her evil mummified ninja plot bunnies!

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

I just stood there and watched him walk away. His eyes were hiding everything. Did he mean what he said? I'd never know. I can still hear him say to me, 'I may not ever be coming back.' I had no way of answering. All I could do was pray. 

_+I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try+_

_  
_I could feel everybody staring at me as I walked around our hometown… **alone**, completely and utterly alone without him around. I think they blamed me for his disappearance. It wasn't my fault. It was his decision, ALONE. He left for many reasons, and I believe one was me.

_+At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever... ever...  
Ever...+  
_I've been wandering day by day, if he'll ever come back. I'm beginning to think I'm going crazy. The walls are talking to me. Repeating his name 'til I can't take it anymore. I guess it's true. I'm crazy

_+Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies+  
_It's been at least a year, and he's still not returned. I doubt he ever thought of me. He never wrote me any letters. Probably too busy, living his new life out there- away from this tiny village we grew to hate. These written thoughts are always haunting me.

_+At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me+_

_  
_I just want to cry. Just want to rip out my hair, my eyes, and my soul. I just keep worrying that I'll never see him again. Not until I die. I can't find myself to trust anyone around here. I can't even trust myself anymore…

_+If I fall  
If I fall (down)+_

_**A tall, young man strode up towards Winry Rockbell's house. The lights were off; it was silent too. His gentle golden eyes shone with a deep smile as he entered the petite cottage. **_

**"_Hello? Anyone home?" _**

_**Silence answered his questions. He walked around the home cautiously. His eyes glanced about nervously, until they caught the sight of a journal. Softly, Edward Elric opened the well-used diary. He read her calligraphy-like scrawl slightly confused. He read the first page silently; leaning against the table it had rested on previously.**_

'I never thought I'd ever be able to see you again. If you find this, when the house is empty and I'm not around, keep it. Keep it and know I loved you. Read it and relish in my lonely thoughts that I wrote thinking about you. And don't worry. I'll wait up for you, Edward. --- Winry…_'_

_**Edward Elric sat in the empty home, underneath an incandescent light, reading the book. Every single detail shook his nerves. Every forlorn thought threatened his heart to break even more. Every tear-stained page made him guilty. And for once he finally felt alone again. He read aloud the last insert.**_

"'I couldn't wait anymore. It had been a year and a half and Edward still hasn't written me, hasn't called me, and hasn't shown his face around here. I stare at all these now-fading photographs, and can feel my heart finally break into its millionth piece. I wonder- if Ed does show up, can he be able to fix and mend all this heartache he's caused? Oh God, I hope so… I truly hope so._'"_

_**There was a small letter on the next page. It was a friend's handwriting. Edward couldn't bear to read it, but forced himself to.**_

'On June 14, 1945, Winry Alexandria Rockbell gave up her life for the sake of her love. She probably wouldn't have ended this way if only the one man she loved had showed his affections for her before leaving us all. I pray that when he finds this and reads this that he understands what happened in her heart, what happened in her mind, and what happened in her soul. If he had given Winry a chance maybe- just maybe- we would see her and Edward once more.'

_**Edward put the book down, his eyes closed shut as if trying to shut out all the information he just received. She'd want him to go on. Keep her alive in his memories of her, and never let her down. He let out a deep sigh and rose from the chair he had been sitting in for over two hours. He gently whispered his goodbyes to her, picked up his things- including her journal- and silently left Rizenbul. He made his way back to the life he had lived for a year and a half, only thinking about Winry in a different tone. Before he had wanted to return to her, ask her to marry him... But now he only could think about what he'd miss about her, the beatings he always received from her God-awful wrenches. Now he hoped that one day he'd see a glimpse of her in the woman who pointed out the way to some town he was looking for. Or in a small girl who was running and laughing with her friends. Or maybe in the young lady who seemed eager to help him with his hotel room. Or just maybe he'd see her ghost sitting next to him asking him what all he had seen, all he had done.**_

"You know, Winry, I might not be ever coming home… But will you wait for me?"

_+At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...+_


End file.
